gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Divinitus
Dvinitus is a side-scrolling platform versus fighting video game developed and published by Empire Entertainment for the Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, Linux, PlayStation 4, Wii U and Xbox One platform systems. The game is set in a time paradox between the contemporary age and the ancient world in Egypt, Greece, Scandinavia, India, Mesopotamia and China. Game modes *Story Mode *Versus *King of the Hill Characters Playable characters *The Mortals **'Isaac': Is the main protagonist of the game. He's an American human and wishes to become a God so he can protect his kind. *The Greek Gods **'Zeus': Is the Greek God of Thunder and King of the Greek Olympus. **'Athena': Is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. **'Heracles': Is the Greek Demigod of Strength. **'Hermes': Is the Greek Messenger of the Gods **'Hera': Is the Queen of the Greek Olympus. **'Poseidon': Is the Greek God of the Seas. **'Hades': Is the King of the Greek Underworld. **'Ares': Is the Greek God of War. **'Artemis': Is the Greek Goddess of Hunt. **'Apollo': Is the Greek God of Sun. **'Dionysus': Is the Greek God of Wine. **'Hephaestus': Is the Greek Blacksmith God **'Diomedes': Is a Greek hero. *The Egyptian Gods **'Ra': Is the Egytian God of the Sun, and one of the greatest Gods of Egypt. **'Osiris': Is the Egyptian God of Life and Death, and king of the Egyptian Underworld, the Duat. **'Isis': Is the Egyptian Goddess of Life and Magic **'Anubis': Is the Egyptian keeper of the Dead. **'Horus': Is the Egyptian God of Vegeance. **'Thoth': Is the Egyptian God of Wisdom and Magic. **'Amun': Is the Egyptian God of Creation. **'Bastet': Is the Egyptian Goddess of Fertility. **'Sekhmet': Is the Egyptian Goddess of Destruction. **'Seth': Is the Egyptian God of Chaos. **'Astarte': Is the Egyptian Goddess of War. **'Sobek': IS the Egyptian God of Rivers. **'Geb': Is the Egyptian God of the Earth. **'Nut': Is the Egyptian Goddess of the Sky. *The Norse Gods **'Odin': Is the Norse God of Life and Death, and in the top of the Norse Gods. **Thor **Loki **Freiya **Freiyr **Tyr *The Hindu Gods **Brahma **'Shiva': Is the Hindu God of Destruction. **'Vishnu': Is the Hindu God of Creation. **Ganesh **Parvati *The Chinese Gods *The Mesopotamian Gods Unplayable characters Bosses *'Thalos' *'Phobos and Deimos': Are the two sons of Ares, *'Otos and Ephialtes': Are the two Aloadae Giants, *'Manticore' *'Chimera' *'Polyphemus' *'Lion of Nemea': Is Heracles' first test. *'Hydra of Lerna': Is the nine-headed dragon and Heracles' second test. *'Bull of Crete': Is Heracles' seventh test. *'Geryon': Is the three-headed human monster and Heracles' tenth test. *'Cerberus': Is the three-headed Guardian dog of Hades and Heracles' final test. *'Atlas': Is a Titan and a secret boss. *'Chronos': Is the King of the Titans after he defeated his father Oranos. *'Gaea': Is the Queen of the Titans and mother of the Titans. *'True Gaea': Is Gaea embodied with Tartharos. Minions *American Punk *American Criminal Boss *American Policeman *Egyptian Soldier *Egyptian Commander *Egyptian Great Priest *Greek Helot *Greek Hoplite *Greek Cavalry *Spartan *Valkyrie *Siren *Triton *Harpy *Roman Legionnaire *Roman Centurion *Roman Equite *Barbarian Axeman *Barbarian Berseker *Barbarian Chief *Chinese Infantry *Chinese Crossbow *Samurai *Gorgon *Steel Soldier *Steampunk Soldier Stages *Washington *Delphi *Athens *Memphis *Ur *Babylon *Rome *Mount Olympus *Hades' Realm *Poseidon's Realm *Tartharos *Nile Castle *Cathedral *Temple of Tikal *Ziqqurat Temple *Duat / Egyptian Underworld *Asgard *Valhalla *Elysian Fields *Naraka *Nirvana Story Mode Costumes *Isaac **Standard **Olympian **Pharaoh **Viking **Jade Emperor *Agni **Standard **Incinerator **Infernal ***Swagni **Triumphandagni *Anhur **Standard **Jungle King **Olympian **Star Slayer *Anubis **Standard **Doggy **Gravehound **Stargazer *Ao Kuang **Standard **Tempest **Dragon King **Dragon Knight *Aphrodite **Standard **Afro-dite **Majestrix **Beach Babe **Diva *Apollo **Standard **Curse Voice **Elite Agent **Slickshot **Team Solomid *Ares **Standard **Diamond Sword **Soldier of Fortune *Artemis **Standard **Primal Huntress **Wrangler *Athena **Standard **Red Star **Liberté *Dionysus **Standard **Pansexual **The King **Vine Taster *Bakasura **Standard **Butcher **Death Machine **Feaster Bunny *Bastet **Standard **Covert Ops **Dominatrix **Kawaii Pop **Epsilon *Chang'e **Standard **Bright Moon **Lunar Tango *Chronos **Standard **Super Chronos 64 **Father Time *Ephaestus **Standard **Sentry **Warforged *Fenrir **Standard **Lord Slashington III **Metal Carnage **Wrech The Halls **Ragnarok *Freya **Standard **Frost Maiden **Pixel Buster **Valkyrie **All For One! *Geb **Standard **Molten Earth **G.E.B. 1 **Life's A Beach *Guan Yu **Standard **Master Guan Fu **Unstoppable Blade *Hades **Standard **Disney **Bloodfire **Soul Taker *He Bo **Standard **Cascade **He Bro **Infinity Wave *Hel **Standard **Jingle Hel **Solstice **Sugar & Spice *Hermes **Standard **Prizefighter **Quicksilver **The Flash **Run.exe **Shaolin Fury *Hercules **Standard **Disney **God of War **Grand Slam **La Roca **Hunkules *Hou Yi **Standard **Sun Breaker **Iron Crow *Isis **Standard **Scarlet Coven *Janus **Standard **Jandroid **Bass Drop *Kali **Standard **Demon Slayer **Trophy Hunter **Skaliwag *Khepri **Standard **Hug Bug / Ladybug **Steel Scarab *Kumbhakarna **Standard **Kumbhalayan Yeti **Pajama Party *Loki **Standard **Infiltrator **Grim Mariachi *Ne Zha **Standard **Cyberpunk *Neith **Standard **Buccaneith **Ms. Diagnosis **Harajuku *Nemesis **Standard **Blind Vegeance **Executioner *Nu Wa **Standard **Amethyst **Nice & Naughty **Nu Horizons *Odin **Standard **Mountain Man **Damyodin *Osiris **Standard **Exalted One **Frankenhotep **Re-Animated *Poseidon **Standard **Dreadbeard **Poolseidon **King Of The Deep *Ra **Standard **Ra'merica **Solar Eclipse **Silverado *Rama **Standard **Orbital Strike *Ravana **Standard **Tyrant **King of the Ring *Serqet **Standard **Desert Queen **Dread Queen **Madame Blade *Skadi **Standard **Winter Wrath *Sobek **High Seas **Crikeydile **Kaiju *Sol **Standard **Supernova **Polaris *Sun Wokung **Standard **Dark Lord **Son Gokou *Janus **Standard **Permafrost **Season's Spirit **Dr. Vanus *Thanatos **Standard **Archon **Jack the Reaper **Reaper Tech *Thor **Standard **Marvel **Blood Eagle **Heavy Metal **Wrath of Valhalla **Ragnarok Force X *Tyr **Standard **Dark Judgement **Privatyr **Sock Puppetyr **King Ar-Tyr *Ullr **Standard **The Survivor *Vamana **Standard **Cangaceiro **Lil' Mana *Ymir **Standard **Cacodemon **Digi-Mir 9000 **Obsidian Shard *Zeus **Standard **Young One **God of War **Stormbringer **Uncle Zeus **X (Only for Xbox One) *Zhong Kui **Standard **Demon Catcher **G.I. Zhong Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Platforming Fighting Games